


糖果

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, implied swtiching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 再三思索过后，德拉科才惊觉他和波特现在算是朋友。甜文。可能会引起蛀牙。





	糖果

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：bixgirl1  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369701

   ** _再三思索过后，德拉科才惊觉他和波特现在算是朋友。_**

*

  德拉科坐在图书馆里，心里一边积压对维克多教授的怨恨，一边完成他布置下的算术占卜课作业。他看着纸张上的要求：根据某特定的标准——该标准需自行得出，将以下四十个名字简化成一个数字，并计算出哪一位最有可能死于自身无私奉献的英雄行为。他眼睛落到倒数第二个名字上，然后哼了一声。哈利波特。

  行吧，他觉得直接把这个作为他的答案好了。德拉科一点都不怀疑，这个就是正确答案。不幸的是，维克多应该需要他的详细解答过程。

  德拉科开始将这些名字抄到下面，思考如何展开。战后几乎每一个科目都喜欢将波特加入到教材中。在黑魔法防御课上，教授发下来一张“波特使用过最多的防御性咒语”，来让大家一一学习；在魔咒课上，教授要求他们将同桌的脸部特征变成黑头发绿眼睛。

  德拉科感觉身边有人坐了下来，他恼怒地抬头看向对方。

  “好吧，操。”

  “嘿，马尔福。”波特将他的书包甩到桌子上，将德拉科的作业推到了一边。他从里面摸出了一颗圆形的糖果，在德拉科的怒视下偷偷摸摸地剥开糖纸，将它塞到嘴里。

  “你在做什么，波特？”德拉科听到波特嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼糖声忍不住抿了抿嘴。

波特愉快地笑着，一点打扰到他的歉意都没有。“来学习。要来一颗吗？”他摸出另外一颗递给德拉科。

  “不要以为我会蠢得不知道你在恶作剧，”德拉科一边说一边往后靠，和那颗糖果拉远距离。它的糖纸是粉色的，他能隐约闻到巧克力的味道。

  波特看起来被冒犯了。“只是颗普通糖果，真的。”

  “不了。谢谢。如果你允许的话，我想继续做作业。”礼貌从来不是他所欠缺的——不过也不是他喜欢的。无论他认为战争之前波特究竟有多受关注，对比起现在以前简直不值得一提。

  这时，几乎所有低语六年级的学生都盯着他们两个。德拉科别扭地在座位上动了动。

  “你在做什么作业？”

  “我没有做，因为你一直在不停嘴地说，”德拉科回应。波特有点搞笑地扁了扁嘴，德拉科叹了口气，语气不再那么冲。毕竟现在没有什么道理去和波特对着干了。即使那真的很有趣。“算术占卜的作业。”

  “喔，那我帮不上你了，”波特愉快地说，然后在平斯夫人对他嘘了两声之后，降低了音量。“不是我擅长的科目。”

  “那为什么他们总要把你放进作业里？”德拉科讽刺地问。

  “真的吗？又这样？”他倾身越过德拉科的手臂看他的作业，在发现他的名字后皱起眉毛。一阵洗发露带来的苹果味从他凌乱的头发之间散发出来。“天啊，我老早就叫他们不要再这样做了。我不明白他们为什么总是这样。”

  “你不明白他们为什么总是这样，”德拉科声音不带起伏地重复他这句话，“如果你真的不明白，那你真的比我以为的还要蠢。”

  德拉科有点着迷地看着波特有些红的颧骨。“我意思是，我不明白他们为什么要在我叫他们不要把我放进教材里之后，他们还要这样做。”

  “我猜这样做是一种荣誉，毕竟剩下的我们可没法这么给学校争光了。他们可能会建一间哈利波特福利学校。现在你能不能要不闭嘴要不离开？我真的要继续做作业了。”德拉科重新埋首于他面前的羊皮纸上，顺便将被波特书包压着的那部分抽出来。

  “对不起。我只是想…”波特剥开了另外一颗糖，叹了口气。“我能坐你旁边吗？其他桌子好像都坐满了。”

  德拉科抬头看了看其他桌子。明明还有很多空位。

  “其他桌没有坐满。”

  “我不想和他们坐在一起，”波特说，然后觉得这个说法好像对于他的格兰芬多脑子来说不太友好。“我意思是他们太喜欢问我问题，和我说话，然后问我要签名照片，我永远都没办法好好学习。”

  “想象不出那是什么感觉，”德拉科嘟囔着说。他又再看了看四周的桌子。波特明显太过于引人注意，没有一个人能够不把目光锁在他身上。可能他们在想波特为什么能把头发弄得那么乱。“行吧。你可以坐这里，”他无奈地说。“但是要闭嘴。”

  波特伸出手指在自己嘴唇那拉上拉链。

  事实证明，他真的是个糟糕的学习伙伴。不时的小动作，扭动，还有极度容易被各种小事分心。一旦遇到不懂的题目，波特的表情就会变得集中但是懵懂。他会碾咬下唇，半眯着眼睛，这时他的睫毛总是显得特别长而浓密。德拉科不得不去帮他解答问题，让他不用再露出这种让人分神的表情。令他惊奇的是，波特居然挥挥手，笑着拒绝了他的帮助，继续自己努力。

  两个小时之后，德拉科只完成了作业的三分之一，并且在波特没完没了的各种小动作之下，觉得莫名其妙的燥热。他收拾好自己的东西后，站起来对波特说，“波特，和你一起学习非常愉快。”

  波特也站了起来，手忙脚乱地将东西塞进书包里。“你要去哪里？”

  德拉科眨眨眼。“呃，Umm。”

  “想去霍格莫德吗？”

  “见鬼了，波特，你是真的想和我一起出去玩吗？”德拉科震惊地问。

  波特又像刚才那样撅了噘嘴。“我只是想表现得友好一点。你该学学这个。而且，我很无聊。”

  “真是我的荣幸，”德拉科挖苦地说。“你的朋友呢？”

  红晕又爬满了他的脸。“罗恩和赫敏，他们呃，一起学习。”

  德拉科挑起一边眉毛。“那我猜他们学习的效率肯定比我们高多了。你能不动吗？”

  波特小小地扭了一下，这次看起来有点羞怯。德拉科从来不知道有人能将这个动作做得羞怯，不过如果有，那只有波特了。“我，er，今天吃得太多糖了，”他承认，“你真的不想尝一颗吗？”

  他从书包又摸索出了一颗。德拉科低头看着它。慢慢地，他伸出手小心地拿过来，好像害怕它会在他手里爆炸一样。他将它放进裤子的口袋里。

  “看到了吗？我也可以很友好，”德拉科说。

  波特笑了起来。他 _居然_ 因为德拉科说的话而笑了起来，而德拉科说的根本算不上一个笑话。德拉科努了努嘴，他们一起往外走。

  “所以你明天有什么做？”

  “大概会把作业做完，”德拉科说，两人并排走在一起。波特在过去的暑假长高了；德拉科推算现在他们之间差距不足一寸了。（嘿，千万不要以为他之前有在意波特的身高。）“我看今天晚上应该做不完。”

  “喔，所以你明天没空？”

  德拉科停了下来。“波特，究竟有什么事？”

  梅林，他能不能不要这么容易脸红？德拉科之前怎么从来没有发现这个？（嘿，千万不要以为他之前经常注意波特。）

  “我只是觉得…你看起来有点孤独，我觉得我们可以试试，你知道吧，做朋友。我意思是，你之前有机会揭露我或者杀掉我，但是你没有；我也在你的审判上为你说话…我想…”

  “明显，是你一开始拒绝了当我的朋友，”德拉科冷冷地说。波特说的话让德拉科感到严重被冒犯，但更糟糕的是，他说得都是真的。德拉科放缓了一点语气，“暑假开始的那个月我已经寄给你一封感谢信了，我没有在乞求你的怜悯。还有我不孤独，”他说，“我很忙。不成为你粉丝俱乐部的一员并不代表…”

  波特揉了揉自己的脸，眼镜歪了。他居然没有顺手把它摆正。“Shit，对不起。我不是这个意思。我很高兴你不是我，er，粉丝俱乐部的一员。只是这一年…事情和我想的有点不同，因为罗恩和赫敏…”

  “毫无自觉地恩爱纠缠，完全忽视了你？”德拉科补充。

  波特赞同地点头。“不是说我们没有一起玩，只是他们很忙，而且…对不起。我想我们可以试试重新开始。”

  他在德拉科略带惊恐的注视下伸出了手。难道距离上一次他伸出手，波特拒绝了他这件事真的已经过去了七年了吗？他僵住了，看着波特的手心，修长的手指并拢伸直。“我们可以一起学习，”他决定这样说。

  波特放下手，露出一个可怜的表情。“听起来真不错。谢谢你，马尔福。”

  德拉科走开了，那颗糖在他的口袋里灼热得快要烧出一个洞。不用怀疑，里面肯定装满了毒药。

 

*

  他们开始以一周三或四次的频率在图书馆见面——没有糖果。当波特不嗜糖的时候，他终于能进入学习状态。他偶尔向德拉科提一些魔药学的问题，也会帮助德拉科做黑魔法防御课的作业——德拉科倒没有指望他帮。波特可能会给他某些错误的指导导致他引来巨怪。

  不过纵使不情愿，德拉科必须承认，这感觉挺不错。作为唯一一个返校的斯莱特林，他 _之前_ 的确感到一点孤独。而且，和波特一起学习还有另外一个好处，减少了他在礼堂被从背后施蜇人咒的次数。

  在稳定的三周学习之后，波特又开始在他的椅子上小动作不断，动来动去。他屈了屈膝盖，大腿的一边擦过的德拉科的大腿（这真的让人非常难忍），手指捏着羽毛笔的羽毛碾来碾去，知道德拉科别无选择只能怒视他。“怎么了！”

  波特目光投向窗外，天空湛蓝。“想出去走走吗？”

  “我来这里是为了做作业的，波特，”德拉科哼了一声。但是他的目光跟着波特的。的确，外面看起来很晴朗。

  “为什么我们不能在外面做作业？下了一周的雨，今天终于放晴了。”

  德拉科叹了口气。“你就是不让我学习，除非我投降，是不是？”

  波特厚着脸皮咧嘴笑。“你真懂我。”

  “我也不想，但是你不肯放过我，”德拉科哼哼地说，开始收拾他的东西。

  “承认吧，马尔福，你喜欢我，”波特说，绿色的眼睛在他们走向草地时发着光。

  “我不会承认这样的事，”德拉科高傲地说。“除了我不小心用魔杖指着你，然后被以谋害你的罪名送去阿兹卡班的时候。”

  波特没有接话，德拉科小心地瞄了他一眼。波特的眉头皱起，看起来像是碎掉了几块，有点受伤。他们走到了一棵大树下面，德拉科对着有点湿的泥土施了一个干燥咒，然后将自己的校袍变形成一条毯子铺在那。波特坐下的动作像是突然倒在地上，两条腿盘着。

  德拉科像个普通人一样：慢慢地坐下，小心地将衣服下摆捋到屁股下面压着。

  “这就是你愿意和我一起学习的真正原因吗？”波特问。

  “正是，”德拉科解答了他的疑问。“而且自从你在图书馆和我坐在一起之后，不少教授对我都变得仁慈了；还有你故意激怒平斯，我觉得太有趣了。” _当然还有你闻起来有一股非常诱人的苹果味，_ 这句没有说出口。

  “那，至少我还有点用处，”波特语带讽刺地说。不过接着他的嘴角勾起了一个小小的笑容。“我不是故意惹怒平斯的。”

  “噢拜托。说得像穿着隐形斗篷，在她转过身后弄乱她桌面上的书那个人不是你那样。”

  波特半张着嘴想反驳，但是脸上的表情从假装的恼怒转变成了一个真心实意的笑容。“你知道那是我？”

  德拉科翻了翻白眼。“我倒不知道谁还有隐形斗篷，你是不是傻。而且总是发生在她警告你不要制造噪音和混乱之后。你每次都借口说‘去洗手间’离开。”

  波特哼了一声。“她喜欢用我做例子。”

  这说的不假，德拉科承认。明明每次还有其他更加不守规矩的学生，但是平斯最多只会怒视他们然后对他们“嘘！”，而波特，每次都被好好修理一顿。

  “毕竟你现在是大家的榜样了，”德拉科解释。“经常被大家挂在嘴里，无论你喜不喜欢。”他停了一会，突然想到事实上波特一点都不喜欢这样。“你穿着那件隐身斗篷的时候，要学会安静一点儿了，”他说。“不然别人会以为你是个农场小子。”

  “只是个橱柜小子，”波特说，语气出乎意料地略带欢快。“我在那早就学会怎样安静了，谢谢。”

  德拉科盯着他。外面当然有各种传谣，关于波特的童年。他突然清晰记得十一岁第一次见面时，瘦削的波特手腕上那一圈泛黄的皮肤，还有他那套完全不合身的衣服。不过波特这么坦诚地向他说出这些令人震惊的话，还表现出一副这并不是什么大事的样子…

  “为什么你会告诉我这些？”

  波特有点不自在地耸耸肩，然后打开书包摸索起来。他差不多摸了整整一分钟，但是什么都没有拿出来。他的脸不知为何又飞满了红晕。最后，他抬头看着德拉科，像是抛下了所有顾虑，有点别扭地笑着说，“我们现在也算是朋友了，对吧？”

  德拉科认真思考。他们之间的关系并不像他以前有过的友谊。克拉布和高尔听他的命令；潘西是不断附和他让他感觉良好的一个；布莱斯是相处起来很舒服的一个，因为他对所有事情都不太认真。不过德拉科认为，以波特奇怪的观点来看，只要两个人一起度过一段时间，并且相信对方，透露过秘密，就可以称之为朋友。而且波特这么多天以来，从来不觉得被德拉科略带刻薄的幽默冒犯到，而且也不会一直（或者说从来没有）提起他救过德拉科一命的事。

  缓慢地，德拉科点了点头。

  波特松了一口气，笑容变大了，“对，我也是这么想的。”他伸出手掌。“吃糖吗？”

  德拉科拿起，将它放进嘴里。

  很甜。

 

*

**** **_再三思索过后，德拉科才惊觉他现在在和波特约会。_ **

*

 

  自假期过后，德拉科从庄园回来后，波特好像中了黏贴咒一样粘在德拉科旁边。而且，波特送了一条贵得吓人的，银绿色的领带给他；看来德拉科还是不多不少端正了一点他的品味。作为回礼，他送了波特一个熬制魔药的装置，能够将坩埚加热到成分要求的确切温度。如果波特能够像德拉科那么聪明，他就能猜到这东西能帮他提高魔药课的成绩。

  那个拥抱有点尴尬。他和波特在学期开始第一次见面时，两个人奔向对方抱在一起。他一向对拥抱别人没有什么太大的热情，不过他注意到波特经常和他的朋友们这样做，所以他也就允许他了。如果在拥抱间他偷偷嗅了一会波特的头发，好吧，没有人会注意到的。

  “你戴了我送的领带！”波特退开的时候开心地说。

  “Well，它很衬我的眼睛，”德拉科小声说。他快速地看了一眼波特的眼睛，“谢谢你。”

  波特专注地看他的样子令德拉科感到脸颊发烫。“不客气。真的很好看，我意思是，真的很衬你的眼睛。和我买的时候想的一样。”他咳了几声然后移开目光。“谢谢你送的装置，我不知道他们还有这种东西。”

  “什么东西都有，”德拉科说，“你出去看看就知道了。”

  “我不是很喜欢逛街。”波特看看德拉科的领带，然后视线又回到他的脸上。他靠得那么近，德拉科可以看到他绿色的眼睛里的一些褐色斑点。“特别是自己一个人的话。或者你可以带我逛逛（show me stuff）。”

  这句 _show me stuff_ 去到德拉科的脑子里就变味了。

  “可以，”德拉科谨慎地说。“有空的话。”

  “太好了！”波特满脸期待地稍稍仰起头。“我们去哪？”

  “ _我_ 准备去房间打开行李箱把东西拿出来，”德拉科说。

  波特看起来像被突然踢了一脚的霓柞 _（神奇动物的一种，外形像猫）_ ，“我可以一起吗？罗恩和赫敏在忙。”

  德拉科狐疑地看着他。波特那副可怜的样子装得有点快。“真的吗？”

  波特咧嘴笑了起来。“假的。我不过是想你帮我看看我的魔药学论文；我在假期里写的。”

  德拉科回了他一个笑容。“我成功召唤到我的守护神了，”他们一起走向地窖时，德拉科说。

  “真的吗！？”波特为什么对他的进步那么上心，德拉科搞不明白。“太好了，马尔福！是什么动物？”

  “一只鹰。”他因为说谎心里感到有点别扭，不过他的守护神的确属于鸟类，所以。

  波特挑起一边眉毛看着他。

  德拉科哼了一声，“一只天鹅。它很漂亮。”

  波特笑了起来。他们走到斯莱特林休息室门前，波特跟在后面德拉科爬进去。里面的人注意到他们后全部都一瞬间安静了下来，波特将手插进牛仔裤的裤袋里，在他后面不安地笑了笑。

  “我的寝室在这边，”德拉科说。

  他带着波特穿过走廊，走进休息室更深入的地方；他几乎不敢确定波特会不会那些人的注视下一直跟着他走。但是当德拉科去到自己房间时，波特仍在这里；他好奇地四处看，并且将他的外套——一件看起来很蠢的，带拉链的兜帽外套脱了下来，表现得好像要在这里待上一会的样子。他没和德拉科打招呼就直接将自己摔到了德拉科的床上。

  “起码先把鞋子脱掉，”德拉科说，心不在焉地打开自己的箱子让自己转移开注意力。他挥舞魔杖，看着箱子里的东西飞出来各自落到它们的位置上。

  波特踢掉他的运动鞋，歪歪扭扭地摆在床边。他从裤袋里掏出一把糖果——这次是蓝色的糖纸——将其中一颗剥纸后放进嘴里，将另外一颗递向德拉科的方向。德拉科摇摇头，坐在他的书桌前的椅子上。波特在他床上的画面令他心脏揪紧。他低下头看着自己的手。

  “真的不要吗？”波特问。“它们很好吃。能让你的口气都变甜。不是说你原本的不好，”然后又加上。“其实非常好。”

  德拉科抬起头。他咽了一下口水。“你的论文呢？”

  “噢。”波特打开他的书包拿出论文，递给德拉科。“你知道吗，其实我原本想先看看你的天鹅。”

  “闭嘴吧，”德拉科一边说一边快速浏览他的论文。出乎意料，它写得非常不错，很贴题而且非常透彻。

  “不，我意思是，它们很好看。洁白的羽毛。那么高贵，优雅。你也…优雅…”波特越说越小声，最后尴尬地磨蹭着停掉。

  德拉科眨了眨眼睛，浏览的速度快得几乎看不清文字。波特是在赞美他的外表吗？波特觉得他 _好看_ ？

  他咳了一声然后抬头，发现波特正刻意地躲避他的眼睛，像是突然对德拉科的床单上的花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。“我很优雅，当然。我来自有教养的家庭。我真震惊你刚刚才知道。”

  “噢，我早就知道了，”波特说。

  “很好，”德拉科不理解波特突然低沉嘶哑的嗓音里蕴藏着什么意思。他将论文还给波特。“蛞蝓的效果比水蛭好一点，不过它们都可以。”

  波特笑了笑，看起来有点害羞，然后接过他的论文，“谢谢。”

  接着他们两个人都没有再说话，漫长的安静令他们眼神接触到时都不自觉地移开。德拉科感觉他的太阳穴在跳动；电流流向他的腰。甚至是其他地方。

  “那，谢谢你帮我检查论文。”波特翻过身，把脚塞进他的运动鞋里。他挥挥魔杖，鞋带自动系上。“我猜我时候走了。”

  “对，”德拉科飞快地回答。“我有很多事要做。”

  波特在门口徘徊了一会，回过头说，“你的头发…”

  德拉科摸着它，有点惊慌，“怎么了？我的头发有什么问题吗？”

  不过波特只是笑笑，摇摇头然后消失在门后。德拉科召来一面镜子检查，每一条发丝都在它应在的位置；他看着关上的门，思考着波特刚刚想说什么。

  直到那天晚上他准备睡觉时才发现，一堆糖果静静地躺在他的床头柜上。每一颗看起来都像被细心包裹过的礼物。

 

*

 

  直到二月的第二周，德拉科终于对波特持续不断的热情邀请投降，答应和他一起去霍格莫德。他知道那些商店主之间的关系有多密切，他不太想正面碰见那些仍然对他感到愤怒的店主，即使他已经向他们每一个人都寄过一封道歉信。

  不过他知道有波特在他旁边，会让这次霍格莫德之行少些危险，甚至可能会十分有趣。波特好像有一项技能，总能找到德拉科喜欢的事。

  在波特的提议下，他们现在习惯了每周玩几次捉金色飞贼的二人竞赛；有一个周五的晚上，波特给了他一个惊喜，将他带到一个伦敦麻瓜界里一个很小众的书店，那简直是历史书和魔法书的金矿。作为八年级学生，他们不需要特殊允许，可以可以在周末随意进出学校，波特不止一次带过他去对角巷最好的餐厅吃午饭。

  因此德拉科也会在那之后带他去逛街，而他现在也不担心被看到和品味糟糕的波特一起出现。

  他们踩着雪嘎吱嘎吱地往霍格莫德走，波特捉着德拉科的手臂来稳住自己。德拉科轻轻皱着眉，看向波特戴着手套捉着他手肘的手。这是另外一件事：他从认识波特开始就知道他很喜欢身体接触，不过几周以前他才习惯波特对他的各种接触。

  总是有些说不清道不明的感觉：在骑着扫把享受了一轮飞驰下降到地上时，波特抓着他的手的时间长于一个普通的握手该有的时间，或者他会用拇指抹走德拉科脸颊上的泥点；甚至有好几次，波特在告诉他“快点要迟到了”的时候手掌轻轻地贴在他的背上；有一次波特从他的头发里清走一片树叶——头发乱了德拉科想骂脏话——然后摸了摸他的刘海才放下手；还有一次德拉科说因为睡觉扭到脖子，波特坚持要帮他按摩。

  这次，波特在差点摔倒，抓住他稳住自己后没有放开他；而是保持着动作并且一边说一边将他往帕笛芙夫人的茶馆那带。当他们到达门前时，德拉科小心地甩开波特的手，跟着波特走到一张写着‘预留’的桌子旁边。

  “我们在这里干什么，波特？”

  波特看起来有点紧张。他耸耸肩。“你之前没有来过吗？坐。”

  德拉科坐了下来。“装饰全是…粉色的，”他说，试图保持礼貌，“而且很多人。”他四下看了看。所有东西都被围上了蕾丝带；很多情侣顾客都在耳鬓厮磨，或者情深款款地看着对方。

  “这里的巧克力很好吃，”波特一边咕哝一边看菜单。“他们有爆炸糖，可以放进饮料里，而且他们对奶油施了特别的咒语，让它们变成很多有趣的形状。”

  德拉科迟疑地点点头，直到侍应过来时都还在思考为什么感觉那么奇怪。波特替他们点了两杯热巧克力（带爆炸糖的）。

  “ _你_ 经常来这里吗？”德拉科疑惑地问。这并不像波特经常来的店。

  波特捏着他的餐巾。“没有。我以前只来过一次。不过我觉得今天来很合适，外面真冷。”

  “我们可以去三把扫帚，喝黄油啤酒，”德拉科提议。

  “你在那里不自在，”波特说。

  “我没有这样说过，”德拉科有点大声地说，引来旁边几张桌子的人的怒视。

  “对，但是我能看出来，”波特眼神柔软地看着他，有种奇怪的能看穿他一样的感觉。德拉科脸红着，终于在侍应靠近为他们呈上饮料时松下一口气。她将他们点的糖果放在桌子中间。

  “这是你们的，”她亲切地说，“特点。”

  德拉科挑起眉毛，“热巧克力是特点？”

  波特脸上的红晕更加深了。“是这些糖。他们一年只卖一次。”

  德拉科看着他们中间通透的小碟子。上面的糖果是白色的，微微发着亮光。他好奇地拿起一颗放进冒着热气的巧克力里。波特向前靠看着德拉科的热巧克力嘶嘶响，糖果融化沉下去，然后几个白色的蓬松的心形漂在杯子上方。

  “Hm，”德拉科尝了一口。“不错。你放一颗试下。”

  波特抓起一颗放进自己的杯子里。德拉科看着它嘶嘶响，糖果融化后飘起了一个天鹅。他惊讶地看着波特。

  波特一边喝一边透过杯沿无辜地看着德拉科。

  德拉科擦走自己上唇的奶油，然后带着疑惑又拿起了一颗糖果。他丢进杯子里，震惊地发现它变成了一句话， _做我男朋友。_

  德拉科的心脏狂跳。他又打量了一次店铺。粉色。蕾丝。情侣。甚至有一些金色的小天使在天花板向大家洒彩带。他飞快地反应过来，因为不敢相信而声音变高，“今天是 _情人节_ 吗！？”

  波特红着脸点点头。

  “所以这是…这是一个…一个…”德拉科的手指在他们两个人中间不断指着示意，但是嘴边的话却说不出来。

  “我，er，我意思是，我知道这些太…太情侣了，”波特结结巴巴地说。“而我们还没正式谈过我们之间的关系，所以我觉得最好——”

  “ _我们之间的关系？_ ”德拉科声音有点尖。“什么 _关系_ ？”

  “就是，er，正式确认男朋友关系。我意思是我可以这样。不过我不是想让你有压力，如果你还没准备好，”波特说，艰难地咽了一下。“Um，做情侣的话。”

  德拉科整个人沸腾了。

  外面刺骨的冷空气直冲他烧红的脸，冷得像针扎一样，让他一下子清醒。他深吸了一口冰渣子一样的空气，然后再一口，他的心脏仍在狂跳，像是要穿过肋骨跳出来。

  他听到身后挂在门上的风铃的响声，然后波特站在他身后，手掌在他的后腰那小小地画着圈。“怎么了？你还好吗？是那些热巧克力吗？”他顿了一下，“还是我说的那些话？”

  德拉科僵硬地看着他。“你是想告诉我，我们之前那段时间里都是在 _约会_ 吗？”

  波特看起来有些惊讶。“Uh。你是想告诉我你一直没有意识到吗？”

  “确切地，你什么时候，给我过什么明确的指示表明你有兴趣和我约会吗？你怎么知道我是gay？还有我怎么知道你是？”德拉科说，一句一句地说，越来越大声直到最后是喊出来的。

  波特的眼睛被刘海遮住了一点。他抓着德拉科的手臂将他拉到一个少一点人的地方。“你意思是我会帮我的朋友按摩肩膀，即使他们的呻吟声让我硬得发疯吗？”

  “我没有呻吟，”德拉科睁大眼睛反驳，努力想找一个借口反驳。

  “你有，”波特立即说。“还有我们经常的拥抱呢？”

  “是你抱我，”德拉科说，感觉平静下来了一点。“我允许了你。”

  “一开始可能是，但是你现在经常抱我，还有我知道顶着我的不单单是你的魔杖，”波特说，声音带上了怒气。

  德拉科听到自己喉咙里发出了一点模糊的声音。他从来不知道波特能感觉到——

  “还有你经常嗅我的头发，盯着我的嘴唇看，而且我们每个周末都去约会——老天啊，德拉科！”波特恼怒地抓着自己的头发。

  德拉科因为波特喊了他的教名而定在原地。那一小段时间里他们都没有说话。

  “我没有——”德拉科声音微弱地说。

  “我知道了，”波特声音变得有些冷。“我想我理解错了。我应该在一开始就亲你，那样你就可以直接拒绝我。”

  他转身准备走开，肩膀耸起一点，然后德拉科听到自己在喊，“等等！”

  波特停了下来。他转过身，双眼谨慎地看着德拉科缩短他们之间的距离。“什么事？”

  “我之前没有想过——我没有想到你——我只是不 _知道_ ，波特，”德拉科说，声音颤抖。“我以为那是你对…朋友的方式，知道吗？”

  波特叹了口气。“嗯，”慢慢笑容代替他失望的表情。“我猜是的。对不起。我早该…”

  “早该多做点事，”德拉科说，“我们一起的时候该告诉那是约会，这是第一件。问我喜欢男孩还是女孩，这是第二件。至少你可以告诉我——你是这么想的，”他嗫嚅着说，大脑其实还没有转过弯来，“而不是该死的以为我会对你摄神取念，知道你想什么。”

  波特仰了仰头，眼神变得温柔。“我以为我们在约会。我以为你是gay。所以你的性取向是什么？”

  “我猜我男女都喜欢，”德拉科坚定地说，然后吻上他。

  波特的嘴唇贴着他，冷冷的，直到他张开嘴，就变得火热而黏腻，一股巧克力味。波特的手捧着德拉科冻僵的脸，歪着头舌头更加深地探进德拉科的嘴里。在波特将他拉得更加近时，德拉科惊呼了一声。波特一只手捧着德拉科的脸，另一只手抚摸他的头发。

  德拉科搂着波特的腰，双手扣在他的背上。波特的斗篷很厚，德拉科想将它脱下来好让他直接感受到波特的皮肤的触感，感受到他硬起的阴茎，他结实的肌肉；所有这些他以前每次拥抱都拼命克制着自己的关于波特的一切。

  波特在德拉科的嘴里呻吟，嘴唇和舌头不断地动着。德拉科开始感到眩晕：波特的头发的味道，他们之间靠得有多么近，寒冷的天气和火热的吻，以及他这么久以来他终于得到自己想要的东西。

  他们黏糊糊地亲了好几分钟，最后波特退开一点。他将自己的额头贴着德拉科的。他的眼镜歪了一点，墨绿色的眼睛闪着光。

  “还有什么需要我说清楚吗？”波特哑着声音问。

  德拉科微笑着，有点颤抖但是同时感觉非常好。“可能还有很多，”他说，“但是现在足够了。”

 

*

 

  **_再三认真研究过波特的老二和屁股后，德拉科才无比明确自己是个gay的事实。_**

****

波特躺回床上，一副饱食的样子。他上半身越过德拉科，伸手拿放在他桌子上的魔杖施了一个清洁咒，他的魔法让德拉科的皮肤感到有点痒。德拉科躺着平复呼吸，身上仍然覆盖着一层薄汗。

  德拉科翻身把脸埋到波特的头发里——他喜欢的地方。他伸出一条腿缠着波特的腰，波特的脸埋在德拉科的颈脖那。

  波特笑着，“刚刚好多了。”

  “Mmm，”德拉科的手指在波特的胃那画着圈。“对的，好多了。”

  他们最初的两次进行得完全脱离计划之外。第一次，波特在他插到德拉科里面就忍不住射了，而且他感到有一点痛。第二次是德拉科，他立即就明白为什么波特刚刚忍不住立刻插到最深。德拉科也比自己预计的早得多射出来。

  虽然不是什么考试，但是他们早就是很好的学习搭档了。

  接下来的一次就没那么心急了，他们用了很多很多润滑剂，多得德拉科怀疑结束之后他要把床单扔掉。不过这一切都是值得的，波特小心地慢慢地插入他，正好撞到他体内的某个地方，舒服得令他整个人像有电流流过，轻飘飘的。并且波特在射出来之后，胡乱地吻德拉科的脸和嘴唇。

  “我喜欢你被插到射出来的样子，”波特的声音里带着睡意，手有一下没一下地摸着德拉科的头发，像是在撸猫，让他感到非常舒服。“你平时看起来太一本正经了。”

  “我那是得体，”德拉科打着哈欠纠正他。他觉得全身都有种舒服的酸痛感。“你太不在意自己在别人面前的…”

  “你就很喜欢我几分钟前的样子，”波特愉悦地说。

  “我意思是在其公众面前。”

  “我们可以在公众场合做啊，”波特邪笑着看他。

  德拉科哼了一声。“我也毫不怀疑你胆敢那样。”

  “Mmmmmmm…如果你想要的话。”他动了动向德拉科示意他那边的桌子。“递给我一颗糖。”

  德拉科因为要动作而皱了皱眉，不过还是顺从地伸手从他那边的盒子里拿过一颗糖果给波特；是的现在它们放在一个水晶碗里，正正在床的旁边。波特剥开颜色鲜艳的糖纸，然后将有点黏的糖果放进嘴里，吸着它。

  “我有说过我很喜欢你的头发吗？”波特含糊不清地说。

  “没有，”德拉科说着有点来气。“你经常说了一半，然后就停着不说。我每次都以为头发乱了。”

  “它们颜色真浅，”波特说，气息都因为糖果而甜甜的。“几乎是白色的。每次我看到你的头发都想手揉它。”

  “每次我看见你的都想帮你梳一下，”德拉科回嘴，但是在波特的一下一下抚摸他的背时，他拱着背更加贴近波特的手掌。

  “我喜欢，”波特坚定地说，“你的头发。我意思是，不能再模糊不清，要说清楚，对吧？”

  德拉科笑了笑。“沟通是很重要的，”他同意。

  波特动了动，德拉科低下头看他，在看到波特又硬起来的阴茎后忍不住挑起眉。“不是吧？”

  波特的脸红了起来。“嗯。”

  “是该我了吗？”德拉科问。

  “看到你刚刚被插射出来的表情之后，我完全不在意了，”波特说。

  德拉科翻身跨到波特身上，低下头亲他，尝到了他舌头上的糖果。在波特按着他的脑袋加深这个吻时，德拉科忍不住为这个甜度超标的吻笑起来。

  

 

 


End file.
